In a typical touch display device, a touch sensor structure for a touch sensing operation is arranged on a cover (such as an OGS product) of a touch screen and a surface (such as an on-cell product) with a color filter of a display panel, and a corresponding capacitance transmitting terminal Tx and a corresponding capacitance receiving terminal Rx for the touch sensing operation are connected to a touch chip (Touch IC) by the same flexible printed circuit (FPC) board. Thus, there is no coupling between a touch sensing detection and product display signals, and the touch sensing detection may be performed directly by means of ordinary jigs.
However, for hybrid in-cell (HIC) display products, as shown in FIG. 1, the Rx for the touch sensing operation is arranged on a surface of a color filter (CF) substrate 1 of a display panel, and the Tx and the Vcom signal line in display lines of a TFT array substrate 2 are multiplexed. As for finished hybrid in-cell products, as shown in FIG. 1, the touch flexible printed circuit (Touch FPC) board 3 on the CF substrate 1 is electrically connected to a main flexible printed circuit board 4 on the TFT substrate 2. Display chips are arranged on the main flexible printed circuit board 4, and touch chips are arranged on the touch flexible printed circuit board 3. The display chips and the touch chips are used to perform image display operations and touch sensing operations, respectively.
However, in a CELL stage of a manufacture process of a display device, since Tx signals cannot be transmitted through the display chips before assembling the CF substrate 1 and the TFT substrate 2, thus, the touch sensing detection may not be performed though traditional methods.